


The Tears Cry 'I Love You'

by PudgeDragon



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, I Tried, I wrote this ages ago, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PudgeDragon/pseuds/PudgeDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Noiz and Aoba's wedding day, and whilst Noiz doesn't really see the point of it, he gets a little more emotional than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tears Cry 'I Love You'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pygmywyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmywyvern/gifts).



> This is from my tumblr, requested by my wonderful friend Peri, or scraphxart, or more recently guardianlibero. I wrote it pretty quickly so constructive criticism please!

Palms were clammy with sweat and chest was tightly constricting, a need for air making the blonde a little light-headed. This sensation was new, one that even in the glorious few years of being able to feel, he hadn’t experienced before. He was pretty sure that he was probably going to die or something –but there was no way something like that was getting in the way of today. Today was special. Today was important tradition.

On one side of the large hall sat his family. Three or four people he recognized in a sea of faces that seemed completely foreign to him. On the other, Haga from the junk shop, Yoshie-san, even those goons that Aoba called his friends were there. All of them were talking among themselves in a quiet clamour of voices, and yet Noiz felt an intense pressure upon him. He didn’t really understand the point of marriage. Only that it was the proper thing to do when two people were so deeply in love. And he deeply loved Aoba, didn’t he? When he proposed, he hadn’t really thought of the actual day that was to come. And boy did it come around fast.

A glance over to his little brother who stood next to him as Best Man soothed him a little, not that he was nervous or anything, no, of course he wasn’t. That was a stupid proposal. Noiz rocked back on his heels which where finely dressed in the best, polished black shoes his money could buy. Well, his chest hadn’t felt so tight anymore, maybe death wasn’t upon him after all. It would be terribly timed if it had been.

The blare of the trumpets resounded robustly around the large hall, and all the guests rose to their feet. Those clammy palms crossed themselves behind his back as Noiz, turned himself to face the entryway. The call of the brass meant that his husband to be had arrived. All eyes were directed at the large, oaken doors that slowly opened at the back of the hall. Behind them stood Aoba, dressed in a fine white suit with long coattails, his hair tied up into a formal ponytail. A blue tie was neat around his neck, and matching handkerchief tucked into his pocket. Undoubtedly the work of the woman who stood arm in arm beside him. Tae-san, who with her usual stern expression, began walking the boy up the aisle.

Noiz was starstruck. No, that wasn’t the word –he was amazed. No, not vehement enough… He didn’t know what he was, but seeing Aoba was like someone had punched him firmly in the gut, and stolen all his breath. He could feel his features flickering, staggering in an effort to keep himself in check, and a little nudge of the shoulder from his little brother somewhat helped. As soon as Aoba stood beside him, Tae-san leveled the blonde with a stare, though her expression softened, if only for a moment, a brief smile gracing her aged features before she took her place to the side.

The German wanted to say something in that moment. Something. Anything. And yet words never sounded, his mouth remained agape as though he might be able to express whatever sensation it was he felt, but nothing came out. Aoba looked… indescribable. Nothing had really changed about him, but he was glowing, he was radiating light and it was simply… indescribable.

“Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the union–”

The words were completely lost, he stood hand in hand with his almost-husband and it was like there was nothing else in the room. Theo must have seen that Noiz was just about ready to break tradition and kiss Aoba then and there, because a slight tug on his stone-coloured jacket by the younger brother brought him back into the room he was standing in. He had to stop looking at Aoba, or he would embarrass himself. But he couldn’t. He didn’t want to, really. Aoba was the centre of his world, and apparently, marriage would solidify that. That’s why they were there. To devote themselves to each other. 

Not that Noiz could ever understand why they needed marriage to do that, but whatever. 

“Do you, Wilhelm Jensen Thorsten take Aoba Seragaki to be your lawful wedded husband-”

“I d-”

“–To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse? For richer, for poorer? In sickness and in health until death do you part?”

He could see Aoba snigger from the eager interruption, maybe from the name as well (oh, he knew how much the elder liked to tease him about that), and there were a few sniggers from the pews as well. But they didn’t matter as much as Aoba, he didn’t see them, they were just white noise for the time being, because the bluenette was holding every part of his vision. Noiz’s lips pursed thinly, a silence reigning to assure that the minister was done with their excessive drivelling before he confirmed solidly.

“I do.”

His voice was low, quiet, meant for only Aoba, as the minister continued, the same question put to the other half –this time, without the embarrassing interruption, and he saw the sheepish smile that Aoba wore. He saw every inflection of his lips, the shy creasing in his eyelids, the oh so subtle change in his rose-tinted cheeks. He just saw all of him, and emerald eyes refused to move any other way. He waited, breath held and brow lowering, expectant, awaiting, just needing those words.

“I do.”

He said it. Two words that, out of context mean very little to anyone, and yet, two words that changed two lives forever. It was something bigger than either of them, and it was as though Noiz had only just realised that. What he hadn’t realised, however, is that there was a small track travelling down his cheek, a tickling wetness that, after a few blinks, seemed to be spilling from his eyes. At first, it was one or two little droplets, but then they came, silently and relentlessly as, for the first time of that day, there was a smile on his dry lips.

“You may now ki–”

Permission? Since when did Noiz ever need permission for anything? Those same lips were hastily upon Aoba’s before he could say anything, and they lingered, chaste and loving as he kissed his husband for the first time. Soft, pale cheeks were caught between callous, fracture-crooked hands, and he didn’t release those lips until air was a necessity. 

And even then, Aoba was disallowed to get a word in, an arm hooked under the elder’s legs and lifted him with an ever-surprising ease from the floor. His. Aoba was lawfully his, and though their public display, Noiz would lick at the shell of his husbands ear before spinning among the confetti that was being almost aggressively hurled over them.

So, that feeling of near-death. That sickening unpleasantness. That was the prelude to true happiness. It was a sensation he didn’t want to repeat, but one that he would never forget. Because clammy hands and tightened chest meant that he could be at Aoba’s side for the rest of days. And that was a sensation that couldn’t leave him, nor would he ever let it.


End file.
